


Swim kitty, swim...

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [31]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Soft kitty verse, near-drowning, promptfest IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is a good swimmer, but is he as a kitten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim kitty, swim...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is placed in my Soft kitty verse. The prompt was Satchmo - anticipation

Neal had convinced Peter to take El out of the city for a romantic weekend retreat. Neal would stay home under supervision of Diana as Jones was in Quantico on a refresher course. Satchmo would stay with Neal at June´s as she was away visiting her daughter and he was already dogsitting Bugsy.

Friday afternoon, Diana was called by her babysit that Theo was sick and she had taken him to hospital. Diana left the office immediately.When Peter was ready to leave, he remembered that Neal would be monitored by Diana, who was now gone.

“let´s go, Neal” Peter grabbed his coat and started to walk to the exit.

“Where are we going? I thought you were taking El out for the weekend?”

“Yes, I am and I´m taking you, Satchmo and Bugsy with me.”

“I don´t want to impose, the dogs and I will be perfectly fine. Diana is probably back tonight, so there is no need….”

“Your not and now grab your coat otherwise we will be stuck in traffic.”

They drove to June´s to pick up Bugsy and some clothes and toiletries and left for Brooklyn. El was already packed and waiting.

“Hi Neal, Satchmo´s food and leash are over here.”

“Change of plans, Neal, Bugsy and Satchmo are coming with us.”

While Peter packed the car, El called the hotel to check the availability of an extra room. There was one available and dogs were welcome, so they were all settled.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, Neal was delighted to see that there was a pool. He quickly unpacked and put on his swim trunks and dove in. Satchmo and Bugsy were dozing on the edge of the swimming pool. Neal finished his laps and left the pool area. He promised the dogs a walk, so he quickly dressed and got the leashes.

While Peter and El got some alone time, Neal took Satchmo and Bugsy for a long walk. When they were walking in the forest, he let them off the leash, smiling when he saw the dogs wandering through the foliage, sniffing and exploring.

Dinner time announced itself when Neal´s stomach growled, so they quickly made their way back to the hotel, joining Peter and El.

* * *

The next day, Neal took the dogs to the pool again. Neal started tracking laps when he suddenly transformed in the middle of the pool.

And as a kitten, he wasn´t a strong swimmer, so he started having problems staying above water. His fur was heavy and he was not that strong. He realized that he wasn´t going to make it.

Just before he vanished under the water surface, he gave a pitiful whine. Satchmo, who had been dozing on the edge of the pool, immediately looked up and started barking to get attention from his masters. Bugsy had joined in on the excitment, not realizing what was happening.

But when his masters didn´t come out, Satchmo jumped into the water where Neal had disappeared.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, both animals resurfaced and Satchmo quickly swam to the undeep part of the pool where he could exit the water. Luckily there was a inclination in the pool floor instead of a ladder to exit the water.

* * *

He quickly trotted over to Peter and El´s room, gently depositing an unmoving Neal at the door before he barked and clawed at the door. Bugsy took over the barking when Satchmo started licking Neal to get his breathing going again.

Peter yanked open the door to see what all the fuss was about.

“Bugsy, what is wrong?” and then his eye fell on the lifeless bundle of fur between Satchmo´s paws. Peter picked up Neal and quickly placed him on the table.

“El, get me a towel, quick.”

The urgency in Peter´s voice made El rush to get a towel. When she returned, she saw that he held Neal upside down by the hind legs to make sure water was leaving his lungs. When Peter started thinking they were too late, Neal sputtered and he took a shuttering breath.

Peter let out a breath and El started laughing to relief her nerves. Satchmo gave Neal a big slobbery lick, Neal being too weak to stop it. El bundled him in a warm towel.

“Place his hips higher than his head, so that water that is still in his lungs can drain out” Peter told El.

“How do you know how to rescue a drowned cat?” El asked Peter.

“Something I saw on the Discovery channel, I guess.”

He then turned to Satchmo and Bugsy.

“Good boy” Peter praised both dogs, ruffling them behind the ears. “Come Satchmo, Bugsy, you deserve a treat.”

While El took care of Neal, Peter took them outside to dry Satchmo off and to get both dogs a treat.

When they returned to the hotel, Neal was sleeping bundled up on the bed. Peter sat down, relieved that they were all OK, but they would have to be careful in the future if Neal would go out for a swim. Maybe he could learn Kitty Neal to adapt swimming in deeper water.

 

 

 


End file.
